Kirbopher
"Well...maybe this is about as good as it's gonna get." - Kirbopher, after the Forbidden Power is disposed of. Kirbopher, sometimes shortened to "Kirb," is one of the five main characters in TOME, of the Swordsman class with an Enchanted Sword. His character is based on that of the series creator, who shares the same username. Many people mispronounce his name, whether it be in joke or misunderstanding. Kirbopher usually aims to enjoy himself in TOME, not getting involved in pointless drama. He's shown to be spazzy, short tempered, and very serious when it comes to playing the game. He can be cold and harsh, like in the argument in Awaken The Beast, and can get annoyed with his friends sometimes, especially with Nylocke. Despite their hardships in recent episodes, Alpha seems to be his closest friend in the game, He seems to be aware that Alpha and Flamegirl have feelings for each other. Though he does act very cruel and sarcastic to his friends, there are times he really does care about them and has a sort of sensitive side, although he tends to not show it much. He seems to be one of the most experienced and longest running players in TOME and is later revealed to be Zetto in recent episodes. Relationships Allies *Alpha: Kirbopher and Alpha are very good friends, and seem to have known each other for quite a while. Kirbopher sees Alpha as a friendly rival to test his skills against, though sometimes he gets jealous of the amount of attention Alpha gets. Recently however, they have become rather distant from each other ever since Alpha unintentionally hurt him with the Forbidden Power in Awaken the Beast. After an argument with Flamegirl, Kirbopher feels bad for how he acted and wants to apologize. In Infectuation, Alpha is relived that he is alright, but Kirbopher gets upset when Alpha reveals that Flamegirl is his partner for the Gemini Tournament as he thought his plan would've gone smoother. Later on in the season he seem to be even more distant from the group because of the circumstances with the Forbidden Power. *Nylocke: Nylocke and Kirb tend to get along with each other very well, Nylocke is the one who most often mispronounces his name. Kirb shows aggravation at Nylocke the most out of anyone else. When Kirbopher is feeling upset in Dragon Drama, Nylocke is unsure how to console him, having had similar experiences himself, and feels guilt over this, even breaking out of character for a while. He even considered Nylocke to be his partner if his plan dosen't follow suit. *Flamegirl: Kirbopher seems to have a love-hate relationship with Flamegirl, there are times where he insults her about her feeling for Alpha and because of that they often get into fights and arguments with each other and seem to disagree a lot about things. *Gamecrazed: Due do his quiet nature, Gamecrazed has not had much interaction with Kirbopher. In Mansion Midnight, Kirbopher and Nylocke attempt to tail Gamecrazed in order to learn more about him. The attempt is foiled, however, when Splat attacks the mansion. Gamecrazed was also the first person Kirbopher talks to after his fallout with Alpha and Flamegirl, and it is hinted that Gamecrazed may be privy to Kirbopher's secret. Trivia *Kirbopher is voiced by the series creator, Chris Niosi. *His design seems to be loosely inspired by Link from The Legend of Zelda. *Chris Niosi, along with Alpha's voice actor Blake Swift, sings TOME's main theme (Battle On!). *Kirbopher's height is somewhat inconsistent. He is clearly the shortest of the others, but in some scenes he stands more then a foot shorter then his friends, and in other shots he is almost as tall as Alpha or Flamegirl. *Before Zetto's reveal as Kirbopher in Episode 10 and Plan Z, clues were dropped in the Gemini Tournament arc and the beginning of Episode 10 that indicate Zetto and Kirbopher are the same person. **Both Zetto and Kirbopher were interested almost solely in the fighting part of the game. **Kirbopher stood immobile when battling Zetto; this is likely because the player could not play as both Kirbopher and Zetto. **With the exception of the Gemini Tournament, Zetto never appeared at the same time as Kirbopher. **Both Kirbopher and Zetto have had similar dialogue. When first introduced in the show, their first lines are both, "Well, it's about time." During Kirbopher's fight with Demon Alpha and Zetto's tournament fight with Alpha, both characters say, "Quit screwing around and show me the real deal!" **As the Webmaster stated at the end of Episode 10, players who left the game without logging off remained in the game with their eyes turned grey. When Kirbopher's eyes turned grey, Zetto immediately logged into the game. Conversely, when Zetto's eyes turned grey after losing to Alpha after being controlled by the Forbidden Power, Kirbopher was moving around normally in the game. **Both are voiced by the same voice actor, although this was not revealed until Episode 10. **Also, in Episode 1, during the "Continue?" end scene, Kirbopher is identified with the color blue and Alpha with the color red. When Zetto is introduced, his color is also blue, to Alpha's red. Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Swordsman